


The worst possible circumstances

by E_omo



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Blushing, Desperation, Gen, Humiliation, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Omorashi, Public Humiliation, Soft Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:40:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27652880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_omo/pseuds/E_omo
Summary: Merlin was already on thin ice with Arthur for not getting the king's favorite shirt washed before the feast. As a result, Arthur had Merlin doing more work than usual, causing him to not have enough time throught the day to empty his bladder. Now, Merlin was absoloutley bursting during the feast, but he couldn't just walk out, especially since it was his job to serve the king, who never seemed to stop giving the boy new things to do...
Relationships: Gwen & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	The worst possible circumstances

Merlin had been running around all morning doing various tasks to help prepare for the feast, of course he had to be so stupid to forget something as important as washing the king's shirt. Now he was stuck mucking out the stables when he should have been on lunch break. 

Mucking out the stables wasn't all that bad, it just smelled and required a bit more effort but that didn't change the fact that Merlin was in a bad mood. His day was already not going all that great before Arthur chewed him out and made him work through his lunch break. He was busy enough as is with preparing for the feast but he couldn't complain to Arthur since it is his job to do what he says so instead, Merlin just scooped the horses poop angerly.

Once he finished mucking out the stables, he walked up toward Giaus's chambers to go use the chamber pot, he didn't really have to go but he figured he might not get another chance anytime soon. As he was walking up, he heard a voice from behind him,

"Trying to avoid me are you?"

Arthur asked with an eyebrow raised and his hands crossed in front of his chest. 

"Well no I was just-"

"Merlin, it dosen't matter what you were doing, my sword needs sharpening, stop slacking."

"Yes sire."

Merlin said reluctantly, of course the prat would want him to keep working, he dosen't even need his sword for the feast so he knew he was just giving him busy work. Merlin went on with it anyways and sharpened the sword. He made sure to take especially long because he knew that when he finished he would have more busy work set out for him.

When he finally finished sharpening the sword, the sun was starting to set. He knew the feast was about to start and he had been sharpening that sword for the past hour and a half, so his urge to pee was stronger, but not urgent. He tried to go off from the armory to go and use the chamber pot but Arthur was right there when he turned the nearest corner. 

"There you are Merlin, I was just about to go and get you. The feast is starting soon, come help me get ready."

Arthur said, placing a hand on merlin's shoulder and leading him down the corridor to his chambers. 

"Hurry up, you took really long so we are running a bit behind,"

Merlin quickly helped the king dress and get ready. When they were finished, Merlin said,

"I will join you in the hall in a bit, I am going to go use the chamber pot."

"I'm sorry Merlin but I'm afraid you don't have time you are expected to be by my side at all times, besides you're a big boy you can hold it,"

Arthur said, his last statement more mocking than anything before he turned around and walked out. Merlin followed him closely behind as they walked into the banquet hall where people were already starting to gather around so he had no choice but to fill up the glasses and go stand in his regular spot. About twenty minutes into the feast, Merlin started to become more and more fidgety. He would shuffle his legs and move the jug that he was holding from hand to hand, Arthur noticed this, but just assumed it was out of boredom. 

Merlin kept feeling his bladder filling up more and more throughout the early stages of the feast but he said nothing. Leaving in the middle of a feast without permission from the king was heavily disrespectful and he knew Arthur likely wouldn't let hi go anytime soon. He was starting to move around more now, shifting his weight from foot to foot and switching from being on his tip toes to leaning on the balls of his feet. Gwen noticed this and raised her cup as a signal for Merlin to fill it. As he was bent over to fill her cup, she asked him in a hushed voice,

"Is everything alright Merlin?" 

"What? Oh yes everything is fine, i'm fine."

"Are you sure? you seem fidgety," Gwen said, concern lacing her voice,

"Oh yeah, just a bit anxious, that's all."

"Alright,"

Gwen said, clearly not convinced but not wanting to pester him. He resumed to his spot and continued rocking back and fourth. Giaus noticed this and walked over to him, two hands on his shoulders and saying,

"Merlin are you alright, you're swaying like you're about to faint,"

"Oh no i'm fine, just a bit anxious that's all,"

"Well drink this, it should help calm you down." Giaus said, handing Merlin a glass of water before going to sit back down. Merlin took and drank it with a quick nod of the head, he couldn't just refuse to take the water then Giaus would know something is up. As he finished the water, he felt his bladder pang. He let out a quiet grunt as he leaned forward slightly, and tried with all his effort not to grab himself, luckily, no one seemed to notice his sudden grunt or his bending forward. 

A few minutes passed before a wave of desperation came over him, causing him to double over and cross his legs. After the wave passed, he looked up to see everyone staring at him. He gave a slight chuckle before straigtening back out and saying,

"Sorry,"

He was blushing very bright but just tried to ignore the looks that he was getting from all around the room. After a second the chatter started up again and he went back to filling up cups. As he was filling up Sir Leon's cup, another wave came, this one stronger than the first and with it came a slight leak. In a panic, Merlin quickly bent over and grabbed himself, dropping the jug on the floor with a loud crash. Everyone quickly looked over to stare at the boy with his hands burried in his crotch and his face very red. He immediatly straightened out and said again,

"I'm so sorry, let me get that."

While grabbing a nearby cloth and bending down to try and mop up the spilled wine. He was halfway to the ground when he felt Leon put a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and his eyes met with Leon's concerned ones,

"I will get it, you should go get excused."

Usually, Merlin would insist on cleaning the mess, but he was too desperate to care at this point. He stood up and kept his head down while asking,

"May I please be excused?"

"Of course,"

Arthur said before Merlin quickly walked out, not looking back. Of course the prat had to give him too many chores with no breaks in between. Sure, Arthur probably had no idea that Merlin hadn't emptied his bladder since that morning but that didn't change the fact that Merlin was still mad, Arthur had indirectly embarrased him infront of most of his friends. As he made his way down the corridor from the banquet hall, he turned a corner and was stopped by a guard who obviously didn't know what had just happened in the banquet hall. The guard put a firm hand on Merlin's chest, stopping him in his tracks and jostling his bladder slightly in the process. 

"What are you doing roaming around right now boy?"

The guard asked sternly, Merlin couldn't speak, he just desperatly crossed his legs and bent forward. In bending forward, the guard thought that he was falling and quick put a hand on Merlin's abdomen, causing him to loose it completely. His pee splattered very loudly to the ground beneath him as he watched in horror, he had just pissed himself in the corridors where anyone could walk in and see. He stood there in silence for a full minute until he finished peeing. He quickly rushed past the guard who was too confused at this point to concider stopping him.

Merlin ran to a more private area in the next corridor over, and sat down on the ground, burying his head in his soaked knees and sobbing. He was extremely embarrased and concidered just going to pack his bags and leaving, never to return but he decided against it, after all, his destiny was here with Arthur. Merlin sobbed until he had no more tears left in him, it seems silly to cry over something so small but that didn't matter at the moment. 

Meanwhile, back in the banquet hall, it had been ten minutes since Merlin rushed out and Arthur was starting to get worried. There was no way Merlin was peeing for ten minutes, maybe he just put on this huge act of having to pee to get out of working at the feast, but he had been blushing way too hard for that to be the case. Five more minnutes had passed before Arthur decided to investigate, something was wrong, he could sense it. 

Arthur quickly excused himself before walking out into the hall that Merlin had ran out into. He looked down the corridor to see only a guard standing near the corner. He walked down and turned the corner, again seeing nothing but an empty hall. He continued to wander down various corridors until he heard a faint sound around the corner. He quickly rushed over into the darker spot and saw the outline of his servant, sitting on the ground with his head burried in his knees, sobbing. 

"Merlin, what's wrong?"

Arthur asked, kneeling down next to Merlin and putting a hand on the boy's knee, it was wet. That's when Arthur realised what had happened, 

"Merlin, what happened? Did you-."

"What happened?! You had me doing stupid busy work all day and gave me no time for breaks, that's what happened! You were so caught up in the fact that I didn't wash your damn shirt to notice that you weren't giving me a single moment to myself!" 

"Merlin I- I'm sorry, I really didn't know that you hadn't gotten a break, I wish you had told me,"

"I tried to but you were too focused on getting to the feast on time to even acknowledge my needs, please just leave me alone."

A wave of guilt washed over Arthur, Merlin did have a point, he had been so mad about a shirt that he unintentionaly denied the poor boy a break to use the chamber pot. 

"Of course, I'm sorry."

Arthur said before getting up and walking back to the feast, the guilt now heavy on his shoulders. 


End file.
